tlulufandomcom-20200214-history
SisterPale
Introduction Intimacies 3/13 Momo Bond: Love, Love Bro Friendship, Love WVS Loyalty Limit Break Curse of the Mother Hen: Sis instinctively mothers those around her as though they were infants. She hovers, trying to feed, clothe, and generally care for them - or at least insist they rest quietly - no matter her own state. She treats any attempts to refuse as though the person in question is merely confused and therefore more in need of care. If anyone attempts to harm another in her presence, she scolds those involved, but will engage in non-lethal suppressive force if needed. Partial Control: She can restrict her mothering to people she knows personally. If none are present, she must chose at least Compassion individuals as 'foster children'. In both cases they will be mothered as described above. Stats Abilities Favored Performance: 4 Survival: 2 Other Craft: 2 Larceny: 3 Linguistics: 3 Forest Tongue, Sea Tongue, Clawspeak Presence: 3 Ride: 1 Socialize: 3 Stealth: 1 Athletics: 1 Dodge: 1 Integrity: 3 Martial Arts: 4 Investigation: 1 Lore: 2 Medicine: 1 Specialties Performance - Dance 2, Violin 1 Larceny - Fencing Stolen Goods 1 Craft - Wood 2, Air 1 Backgrounds Artifact: 1 Heart's Blood: 2 Resources: 2 Solar Bond: 2 Health Merits Flaws Enemy - Sis is troubled by a recurring nemesis who constantly seeks to thwart her goals, defeat or humiliate her, or even kill her outright. At the beginning of each session, the Storyteller should roll one die. If the result is equal to or less than the rating of this Flaw, the enemy will take some action in the course of that session that will interfere with Sis's long-term goals. It is not necessary for Sis to interact with her enemy during that session. The enemy might simply send word during a later session to inform her that he has kidnapped one of her loved ones. Charms Excellencies First Intelligence Excellency - First Manipulation Excellency - Knacks Changing Plumage Mastery - [Simple, Indefinite] Hybrid Body Rearrangement - [Varies, Simple, Indefinite] A dedicated Lunar can learn to change just part of his body to gain some special benefit or attack. The character may transform part of her body, producing any mutation she desires, so long as the mutation is based on her spirit shape or a shape in her heart’s blood library. Producing a pox or deficiency costs 1m, an affliction or debility costs 2m, a blight or deformity costs 3m, and an abomination costs 4m. These motes are not committed, the Lunar may simultaneously wear as many muta.tions as she wishes, and the mutations last as long as the Lunar desires. Such mutations do not recede when the character’s anima flares to the 8m+ level. Life of the Hummingbird - Twin-Faced Hero - Other Argent Muse Approach - [3m/die, Simple, Indefinite; Combo-OK] Lunars inspire others to make their dreams real. The meager are encouraged to be more than they thought possible; the mighty are illuminated by the unorthodox methods of the Stewards. To activate this Charm, the Lunar concentrates on a project being undertaken by another character, and offers instinctive commentary on the character’s method of approach. Inspiration strikes in the mind of the subject, igniting new creative ideas and methods. The Lunar may add one die per three motes to all rolls the target takes in pursuit of a certain project, so long as those rolls are based on a mental Attribute and the project is inherently creative in some way. The Lunar may bestow no more than (her Intelligence) dice to a single subject, and these count as dice added by a Charm. If the character is acting as muse to her Solar mate, Argent Muse Approach’s bonus does not count as dice added by a Charm. Falling Leaf Distraction - [3m, Supplemental, Instant; Combo-OK, Social] Mask of White Jade - [2m, Reflexive, Instant; Combo-OK] Martial Arts White Reaper Style Allowed Armor: All Allowed Weapons: Scythe, Spear This ancient Celestial martial art dates back to the Primordial War. Invented and first demonstrated by the Lunar warrior Owl-Feathered Princess, its Steward practitioners insist that it was the first nonanimal style martial art developed during the War. The Sidereals scoff, but the deployment of timewarping weaponry during the War makes establishing a solid timeline of innovation impossible. Luna has been known to favor the style’s practitioners when wearing her Silver-Horned Watcher aspect. White Reaper is a rare style in Creation’s Age of Sorrows, practiced and taught primarily by a very small handful of elder Lunars. It has experienced a recent resurgence in popularity among the Swords of Luna, although the high mortality rate of that particular faction keeps the style’s relative number of practitioners low. The style is widely known and practiced in Autochthonia, where it is viewed as an effective weapon to be turned against the Void. FALLING SCYTHE FLASH - [2m, Supplemental, Instant; Combo-OK] After taking a moment to coolly judge the optimal point to apply force to an opponent, she strikes without restraint. An unarmed attack enhanced by this Charm counts Pale's Strength twice for the purpose of determining raw damage. REVOLVING CRESCENT DEFENSE - [3m, Reflexive, One Tick; Combo-OK] She presents a constantly moving defensive screen. Any imperfections in this array of blocks and deflections are mere illusions, which disappear a heartbeat after they are seen. Pale selects a single opponent when activating this Charm. Not only does she enjoy immunity to onslaught penalties when attacked by this adversary, but the opponent's multiple action penalties are (non-cumulatively) doubled for every action in which he attacks her. WHITE REAPER FORM - [5m, Simple, Scene; Form-type, Obvious] The martial artist rears up into a grim and terrify- ing battle posture, regarding her opponents as little more than grass to be scythed down before her. All unarmed attacks made by the martial artist add one to their Accuracy and Rate, and her bare-handed attacks inflict lethal damage. More notably, every time the character slays an opponent or inflicts damage on a complementary unit in mass combat while this Charm is active, a halo of sizzling silver-white Essence surges around her like a second skin and adds one to her Dodge MDV. The martial artist may retain up to (Essence) halos at once. Any opponents slain in excess of this number simply create a brilliant argent discharge around the martial artist, accomplishing nothing. All standing halos dissipate when this Form-type Charm is deactivated. Equipment Possessions Artifacts Vyctorea's Little Secret (ARTIFACT •) Instant Costume Change, +1 dodge DV, 3 motes, moonsilver This device is an artifact from the first age, created for one Vyctorea, a Sidereal Martial Artist with a bit of a chest problem. This little secret lifts and supports the chest, preventing any gainaxing that would discomfit or limit the wearer's movement. The wearer's clothes and any cloth wrapped around their body is absorbed into the artifact, allowing the wearer to create perfectly fitted clothes in any style - assuming the device has enough cloth to work with. Hearthstones N/A Weapons/Armor Art seasis.png|WIP Ladyofthepalegaze.png Dance.png FLOOF.png Sis.png